Assassination Games
by PlaguedWings
Summary: Heavy violence, not recommended for those that can't handle. My interpretation on how assassin's test their abilities against each other.
1. Cat and Mouse

Chapter 1: The cat and the mouse

Leaves cracking, the sound of heavy breathing is subtle, underneath the wind that chills. Rengar's on a hunt, a special hunt, as his enemy isn't of the usual type. No, his prey this time was one he wished he could have for a long time. The cat could smell the prey, he was close. Following the wall he makes his way around a bend, upon this wall at the corner was a marking, a cut almost like a resemblance of a challenge. A smirk finds its way across Rengar's face; he's starting to enjoy himself a little bit, knowing there's more of a challenge this time. Scurrying up a tree, he parches on top of the highest branch he could get to, surveying the field of vision before him. With a frown, he finds nothing interesting and moans in boredom. As he takes one last rotation around, searching for his target he catches the flashing of a bright, purple light. Looking hastily in that location, gazes upon the area; the purple light flashes again, which is then followed by a yell.

"Found you." Rengar whispers in his rough, soothing voice. The same smirk seems to find its way back onto his face. Jumping down, he heads towards the location of the yell and purple flash. Coming up to another wall with a marking on it; another cut, it seems. Hugging the wall he moves around the corner to find his prey snacking on a kill. Purple wings, long legs, arms that stretched to a bend which formed blades, this was who Rengar was looking for. Kha'Zix, Rengar's counter, so to speak. At least that's what everyone believed in, but now was the time for Rengar to end Kha and prove to everyone that he is the dominant hunter. Activating his stealth he moves around the corner, avoiding any kind of loud attracts that would give him a way. As Rengar creeps up on Kha he stops snacking and immediately stands up, as if a mouse sensing there was a cat nearby. Rengar, now speeding up, pulls his dagger forth, and got closer to the ground, going for the jump on Kha. Rengar gets close enough for the kill, with enough speed to catch his prey he thrusts upward. A flash blocks his field of vision momentarily; however, the feel of warm blood running down his hands ensures him he got a kill. Not the kill he was hoping for as he looks up to see the body of which Kha was feasting upon. Now enraged Rengar throws the body off to the side, and stands before Kha.

"Kha, your time is now gone, I will finish you off and end this stupid quarry." Rengar said harshly.

"Can you actually do it? Last time I checked; I was still the better assassin." Kha spat out.

With a laugh, Rengar turns invisible again, as he does this; Kha too, disappears. Both completely gone the game starts between the two of them. Rustling over leaves, the breaking of sticks is all that can be heard and seen from any person's perspective. Rengar runs by a tree, dropping a Bola within the leaves and scratches the three with his claws. Setting up a deadly trap for a baited kill, that is to say Kha falls for such a trick. He then crawls into a brush area and sits patiently, waiting for his kill. Suddenly the Bola kicks up, and moves a little, bingo, Kha had walked right into the trap. Rengar having a good sense of where Kha'Zix is, he jumps out of the bush and onto the target. Missing by a fraction, he sees a few sticks get crushed. With a swift motion Rengar moves to the broken sticks and swings, missing, and then thrusting out ward. He had hit Rengar in one of his wings with this stab, causing a little bit of blow to flow outward, giving Kha completely away. Coming out of his invisibility with a flash of purple, he turns and takes a swipe at what's behind him, hitting Rengar in the shoulder. Both now wounded, they decide to fight this with hand to hand combat. With a roar Rengar charges at Kha'Zix, who leaps over Rengar, and with a kick of his hind legs he drills him in the back of the head. Rengar catching himself as he stumbles, turns and throws a Bola, wrapping around Kha and bringing him down. Cutting the rope Kha gets up, readying for another attack so he can counter. Rengar growls quietly and sways from side to side, slowly moving closer to Kha. Zix thinking fast gets ready to leap up over Rengar. In an instant Rengar dashes forward as if to go for a tackle, Kha leaps in the area, and turns to shoot off some Void Spikes. Rengar stops in his tracks, flies unto his palms and kicks upward into the hovering Kha'Zix, kicking him right in the gut. Falling Rengar twists his body in the ear and lands on his feet, readying his dagger, and falling back on his hind legs. Kha also landing on his feet is a bit staggered, while staggered he sends off a few Void Spikes, forcing Rengar to leap and come down on him with a stab straight to the head.

Kha'Zix clearing his head jumps back, countering with a swipe to Rengar's mid section. Rengar jumping back from the swipe, ducks his head back as Kha follows up with an extremely fast swipe to his throat. Bringing his dagger up, blocks another incoming swipe, and takes a stab at Kha with his claws. Kha stops the claws and pushes pressure into Rengar. Trying to force him back, Rengar falls to his back, vaulting Kha'Zix over him, rolling back and landing on his feet, hovering over him. Rengar goes to kick Kha, who stops his foot with his arm, but didn't see the second kick coming in. Getting a Bola ready Rengar walks forward some. Getting back up on his feet Kha, gets ready to shoot another wave of Void Spikes. Turning with haste Rengar throws his Bola out, as he does so Kha shoots another Void Spike, colliding with each. Making a flash of light they both jump, completely blinded. So blinded Kha takes a wild swing of his blade, just to cut nothing but air. Landing on his feet, Kha takes a look around and studies the field around him, not seeing his enemy anywhere. With a sharp turn he comes to face Rengar, who punishes Kha's foolish mistake and shoves dagger right into the center of his chest.

"How did you get around me?" Kha questioned, with heavy breathing.

"I jumped backwards, as you came forward and while you were still recovering from the light I jumped off to the side of you." Rengar explained, with a cocky tone to his voice.

"I guess. It's over now. Huh?"

"Looks like it."

"Well played, rival."

"You as well."

Pushing Kha off of his blade he sends one more stab into the skull of his enemy to ensure his death. Taking a deep breath he begins to walk back to his home.


	2. The Bird Strikes

Chapter Two: The bird strikes

Crouched upon a ledge of a building, he watches his prey walk along the street. Talon was scoping out Rengar, for he had a contract to fulfill. Someone wanted Rengar dead, and they were paying at a high price. The Noxian assassin was no mercenary but, he hated Rengar as it was and decided to take this opportunity to kill Rengar and get away with it, all the while making some extra gold on the side. Jumping down to a stall below him, and climbing down from that he walks into the daylight, onto the dirt road and stalks Rengar. Rengar sharply turns, and by doing so he finds no one there. He's pretty sure some one's stalking him, he just doesn't know who, and it's really starting to bother him. Since he entered this small village, he's been weary of someone watching him, stalking him. Not being able to pick up a direct scent either, as there's too many about. Turning back around he continues to walk along the dirt road, cautiously, watching for any out of the ordinary movements. Close, too close, for Talon's liking, moves out of a crowd that was conveniently standing by, and slides into one that was moving in the same direction as Rengar. Thinking of how he should approach this, he tries to stay to the out-most right, almost out of vision of Rengar. Rengar turns and heads down an ally way, this being Talon's opportunity he climbs up to a small roof and walks along the ledge, keeping an eye on Rengar.

Jumping over a gap, Talon pauses and crouches down to make vision minimal if Rengar so happens to look upward. Watching as Rengar then turns around and goes invisible. Talon instinctively jumps back, and gets his wrist blade ready. Falling to one knee and leaning forward to get a running start if he so happens to appear in front of him. That is what Talon thought anyway, there was little room on the roof, and the chance of a surprise attack was small, and by crouching he eliminates any possibility of Rengar subdoing his movements. Ready and willing, Talon focuses on the ledge he just jumped back from, becoming a statue, with patience, he will land the first strike. There! Talon caught it, it was a glimpse but he caught Rengar's movements of landing on the roof in front of Talon.

"So, you found out I was stalking you." Talon says calmly, but harshly.

"I couldn't smell you at first, assassin. Ever since I came into this small village I was having a feeling that some one was watching me. Waiting for me to slip up, so to get a better understanding of what was going on I slipped into this allyway." Rengar returned in a calm fashion.

"I have to fill my contract out sooner or later, cat. So if you don't mind, I'm going to kill you now."

"You can try."

In that instant Talon dashes forward, blade coming forward, towards the now visible Rengar. Pulling his claws up he catches Talon's blade inbetween them, and sending his own dagger out at Talon. Stopping the blow with his free hand, Talon jumps and kicks off of Rengar. Steading himself, Rengar throws out a Bola that was prepared during their little talk, catching Talon by the leg. Quickly cutting it the wire he picks up one end of the Bola. Rengar leans back, ready to pounce unto his new found enemy. Talon throws the Bola at Rengar who dodges it swiftly, just to find himself having to be forced to jump over a few blades Talon threw out from his cape. Talon picks up the other Bola end, and throws that weighted ball at Rengar, who was still in the air. Forcing to swipe the ball away, Rengar changes his position in the air to come down feet first, instead of head first. Talon now having a full offense, jumps onto his hands, pushing off of them he kicks up towards the falling Rengar. Doing a flip in the air Rengar causes Talon to miss, and lands on his back, pulling out another Bola, readying it to be thrown. Talon coming down a few feet away from Rengar, he pulls his cape around him, hooking some blades back onto the end. Getting back to his feet Rengar readies a fluke Bola, and turns, throwing the fluke, fake Bola out at Talon. As predicted Talon cuts the the Bola, to notice almost too late there was a second one right behind it. Attempting to catch the second Bola it wraps itself around his arm, one of the weighted balls hitting him in the face. Gaining some offense of his own Rengar then turns, and begins a charge at Talon, going in low for a tackle. Talon embraces the charging Rengar, taking the tackle off of the roof, they both fall. Rengar sends out a thrust of his claws to be blocked by Talon's own blade. Flipping in the air, Talon manages to squeeze his legs out from underneath Rengar, and in an instant he kicks Rengar off of him, falling to his feet. Landing on his feet as well, Rengar gets ready for another jump, aiming to try and get behind Talon, he puts most of his weight onto his right foot in front. Talon throws a blade out at Rengar, who side stepped it, just to deflect another one that's coming right for him.

Slightly annoyed, Rengar begins to step forward, slightly dodging these poorly thrown blades his enemy sloppily throws at him. Talon then spun, by doing so he unhooked all of the blades from his cape and sent them outward in a wave. Rengar seeing this as an opportunity jumped, and flipped within the air to give himself just the amount of hang time he needed to land behind Talon. Thrusting his dagger forward, Rengar tries to force Talon to try and block an attack while being unbalanced. However, this doesn't work as Talon rolls forward, out of Rengar's reach. Getting more annoyed, and slightly frustrated, Rengar forces a Bola to come out at Talon, in hopes to catch him on his way back up. Talon rolls onto his hands and jumps over the Bola, finally getting the one off of his arm, and lands in front of Rengar. Irritated, Rengar jumps back, and charges forward at Talon. Getting his claws ready for a slash at his neck, his dagger ready to try and stab him in the abdominal area. Talon jumps at the charging Rengar, just high enough to send his foot right into the cat's face. Pushing off of Rengar's face Talon flips in the air and lands back on his feet, in the same position. Rengar falling backwards, rolls back to his feet and starts charging at Talon who now fully pissed him off. Talon, readying for a tackle crouches down slightly. To his surprise Rengar leaps into the air, and comes down at Talon with more speed than usual. Talon rolls forward, barely escaping the attack, grabs one of his blades in a pouch on his waist, turns and throws it. Rengar deflects it down, and with a roar charges back at Talon, this time going down low. Talon embraces the cat once again, as he gets tackled, he wraps his arm around Rengar's neck. Pulling him out in the open, busy, street, Talon pulls Rengar down into the dirt with. Rengar breaks out of the hold, and gets on top of Talon, thrust down with his dagger. Catching Rengar's hand, Talon stops the thrust's descent, but is struggling to keep it away from his throat. Reactivating his blade he throws his, he goes to stab Rengar. Grabbing Talon's arm he stops the proceeding blade towards his neck. Both of them in the same predicament, as bystanders watched and hurried along, tried to force a blade onto each other.

Talon manages to barely over power Rengar and pushes him to the side and rolls to his feet. Rengar pulls out a fluke Bola, and tosses it, charging in close behind it. Purposely catching the Bola this time, jumps, gets his foot on Rengar's shoulder and pushes down, driving his momentum into the dirt. With a fast recovery, Rengar throws out another fluke Bola, in which Talon cuts out of the air with one of his blades. Charging at Talon, Rengar gets both of his weapons ready. Sending his dagger out first, he was caught by surprise as Talon wraps part of the Bola around his arm as well, tying them together. With a kick to Rengar's leg, he falls to one knee, Talon then drives his blade forward. Rengar blocks the blade, and upper cuts with his own, barely missing Talon's neck. Talon receives a knee to the gut as Rengar gets momentum going, and head butts Talon. Kneeing Rengar in the gut; cuts the rope to the Bola, kicking Rengar again to get some distance. Rengar manages to dodge a blade coming right towards his head, and starts charging at Talon again. Talon charges back, stops, back steps, as an angry dagger comes down at him, kicks some dirt up, throws a blade through the dust. Rengar deflects the blade and cuts forward going through the dust cloud, swinging violently at the retreating Talon, a thrust here, a slash there, a violent kick once in a while.

Looking for an opening Talon; still retreating, dodging, weaving, blocking. Dodging, weaving, blocking, over, and over, as the relentless pursuer pushes in harder. Jumping completely back, kicks up dust, stops a thrust with his hand, and kicks up over Rengar. Lands on his feet, kicks up more dust, rolls to the side, kicks up more dust, and dodges a violent thrust, a violent kick. Kicking up enough dust to make a screen; wide and dense enough for Rengar to only smell Talon. Rengar begins to sniff the air, trying to find Talon's location; spinning, slashing, thrusting, looking; spinning, slashing, thrusting, looking, spinning, looking for the one man who's out-smarting him during this crucial time. Suddenly he can no longer smell Talon, pissed off, let's off a curse and charges forward. No sign of him, gone, like a bird running from a predator. Rengar spins around, looking for Talon, no sign of him. He had looked every-where but up. Down comes from Talon, landing in front of him, blade out, and with enough time to stab Rengar in the gut. Twisting his blade, and pulling it across Rengar's stomach. Sliding the blade out, pushes Rengar to the ground, and wipes the blood off of his blade.

"Looks like cats don't have nine lives after all." Talon says slyly, letting off a cold, harsh laugh.


	3. The Shadow that lingers

Chapter Three: The Shadow that lingers

Taking a subtle, deep breath, Talon begins to pick up Rengar's body. Not moving an inch afterwards he hears clapping from behind him. Turning around to see who's clapping behind him, he comes face to face with Zed.

"Zed, what are you doing here?" Talon snapped at him.

"I was passing by, simply put. I noticed you were fighting the cat. Thought I'd watch. Was impressive, if I do say so myself." Zed responded.

Taking a few steps forward, Zed causes Talon to retreat a few steps back.

"What's wrong? Do I scare you?" Zed said slyly.

"Yes and no. I'm more cautious as to what your plans are, than scared of you." Talon replied.

"You killed my prey, Talon. That's not acceptable."

"Prey, Rengar was your next victim?"

"There was a hit out for him. The man who hired me was paying quite a handful of gold, couldn't refuse the offer."

"Who was this man?" Talon asked sharply.

"Unsure, seemed as if he didn't want anyone to know his identity. Wore a long, black hood. Gave me the coins up front, and I needed the exercise." Zed let off a chuckle.

"Well, you can't have him."

"I wasn't going to negotiate, Talon."

In that instant, Talon threw out some of his blades, jumping back, into Zed.

"You didn't think that would work, did you?" Zed asks arrogantly.

"No." Talon sends out an elbow at Zed. Catching his elbow, Zed puts his right foot forward, locking Talon's left leg. Immobilized, Talon gets his wrist blade out, ready to strike. Zed activates his left wrist blades as well. Talon goes for a stab at Zed's neck, just to be stopped by Zed's own blades. Digging both of their heels into the dirt, they begin a tug-o-war of pure strength. Being completely overpowering Talon, Zed pushes him back. Losing his balance, Talon falls into a back roll. Coming up from his roll, he throws out a blade, followed by a blade right behind it. Zed knocking back one, was caught by the illusion it brought, and managed to catch the second. Throwing the blade right back at Talon, he jumps forward. Talon retreating, he lands one foot, spinning on his heel, he spins around and lands his outward foot right into the gut of Zed. Grabbing his leg, Zed pulls him forward, causing him to lose his balance. Falling to the ground, Talon throws his blade out at Zed, just to be blocked by him. Zed then stomps his foot down at Talon's face, Talon quickly grabs Zeds face and begins to push up on him. Kicking his leg free, Talon rolls out from underneath Zed. Getting to his feet quickly he turns and faces Zed. Charging forward Talon leaps in the air, in the instant that he does Zed disappears from his sight. Appearing behind him, and elbowing him in the back, teleporting back to his original position because of his shadow's. Zed then drills Talon in the face with his fist, bringing him down into the dirt road. Rolling to his feet, Talon gets ready to activate his invisibility. Zed takes a few steps forward, just to catch another redundant blade. Losing sight of Talon as he quickly disappears, Zed looks around, spotting the multiple blades hidden through the dirt.

Laughing Zed jumps backward, and takes one of his shurikens, throwing it in the air. Talon appears behind him and sends his blade into Zed's back. Pushing upward, Talon stumbles forward, realizing he had stabbed a clone. Zed now in the air catches his shuriken and throws it down at Talon. Quickly rolling to his right to dodge the shuriken, Talon comes up and throws a wave out in front of him hoping to catch Zed in the midst of jumping to another clone that may be in front of him. Instead, Zed appears behind Talon with his punching daggers ready. Talon realizing this jumps up, over the wave of blades that's coming back in, landing next to Zed's shuriken. Picking it up Talon retreats a few steps back, waiting for Zed to make a move. Walking out of the shadowy alley way, holding the blades within his fingers, he lets off another laugh. Throwing the blades within his right hand at Talon, he charges forward. Talon dodging the blades, jumps to his left, securing himself he gets ready to throw the shuriken. Zed stops his charge and begins to charge to the left, at Talon. Talon throwing the shuriken at Zed, he gets low, face masks almost hitting the dirt, and pushes all of his might into a charge. Coming up close to Talon he gets both of his blades ready to impale the stomach of his enemy.

Talon gets his wrist blade out and goes to stabs Zed as well. Zed stops the progression of his left hand and stops Talon's attempt, grabbing his arm and pushing down on it. Zed thrusts forward, clipping Talon's side as he barely moves his body to avoid the stab. Talon jumps up, putting both of his feet onto Zed's chest and kicking off of him. Freeing himself from his grasp and back flipping to a safe distance. Or so he thought. Zed throws his other shuriken at Talon, who ducked to avoid it. As he does so he starts to run forward. Stopping, Talon looks about him to see three new clones that surrounds him, readying himself for the attack that is about to commence. The clones come in on Talon, he gets ready to fend them off, though he's fast, they happened to be faster. Grabbing Talon by his arms and legs and the third, holding a shuriken at his back. Zed walks forward, clapping his hands.

"You did good. Not good enough, obviously." Zed says arrogantly.

"At least I got the prey before you did." Talon spat.

"Do you really think that matters?" Zed questions. "I take both of you back, I get more money. I'm an assassin dear Talon. I'm sure someone is willing to pay gold for your head."

In that instant, Talon kicks his feet free, kicking behind him, trying to loosen the grip the clones have on his hands. Managing to break free, Talon rolls to the right, dodging the shuriken the third clone had thrown at him. Charges forward at Zed, thrusting hard. Stabbing who he thought was Zed, ended up being another clone.

_So stupid! How could I be so careless at this moment. _Talon thought, damning himself. Within seconds, he saw a shuriken whirl past his head, as he moved his body instinctively to dodge it. Appearing in front of him was Zed, catching, throwing the the shuriken back at him. Talon, not being able to react fast enough, gets his arm hooked by the shuriken in an attempt to move out of the way. Falling to his knees, Talon looks up at the monster, a final glance before Zed shoves his blade into Talon's forehead.


End file.
